


10:32 PM, A Baby Was Born

by helpisontheway122



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't like, Don't read, M/M, Mpreg, Originally a roleplay on Omegle, graphic birth, hope you enjoy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helpisontheway122/pseuds/helpisontheway122
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! as you read, this was originally a roleplay, and so the narrating switches from Dean's POV to Cas's, Dean starting out. I wrote the Dean parts, she (my co author) wrote Cas's. </p><p>Female to male transgender Cas, only top surgery done</p><p>my co author doesn't have an AO3 account, so go ahead and check out her blog on tumblr! ---> ladydwarf.tumblr.com</p>
    </blockquote>





	10:32 PM, A Baby Was Born

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! as you read, this was originally a roleplay, and so the narrating switches from Dean's POV to Cas's, Dean starting out. I wrote the Dean parts, she (my co author) wrote Cas's. 
> 
> Female to male transgender Cas, only top surgery done
> 
> my co author doesn't have an AO3 account, so go ahead and check out her blog on tumblr! ---> ladydwarf.tumblr.com

Dean sighed and ran a hand down his face, finally exiting the hospital and getting to head home after a long day's work. He loved his job as an OB GYN, but there was only so much screaming in pain a man could take in one day. He was finally able to get home, take a long shower and sleep off his day.

He was driving home on the highway when he noticed the gas tank on his beloved Impala was next to empty. Sighing, he pulled off into a gas station, cursing to himself when he pulled the nozzle early and spilled gas onto his shoes. Dean walked over to the bathroom, surprised it was still open in such late hours.

He took some paper towels and drenched them in water, scrubbing at his shoes when he heard a moan come from one of the stalls. He decided to ignore it, assuming it was a truck driver jerking himself off. He heard it again, this time recognizing it as pain. He soon located the stall, surprised when it swung open. 

His eyes landed on a teenager sitting on the toilet with his arms wrapped around his swollen stomach, a clear fluid on the floor next to him. Dean walked over and placed himself between the boy's legs. “Don't worry, I'm a doctor. Can you tell me your name?” 

Everything was in pain. The waves of pure agony finally hit him and there was nothing he could do. His brother, Michael, gave up on him and stopped caring whether Castiel was safe after what had happened at school. This was the pinnacle of how much his brother cared after coming out as trans. They were only stopping and getting gas when Castiel managed to waddle into the bathroom just to pee but the screeching tires, silence, then sudden jerk of pain from his stomach hit him all at once. Not even the gas station attendant cared what was going on since he heard all kinds of strange things from the bathroom. The only thing he could manage was trying to breathe and trying to get the pain to go away which only consisted of crying. A strange voice suddenly woke him up from his sobbing to see who it was. Doctor? This was a doctor? How in the world did this coincidence happen and who sent him? "C-Cas. Castiel.." he grunted in pain, gritting his teeth from another wave of pain.

"Do you know how long you've been in labor, Castiel?" Dean asked, crouching in front of him and taking his hand. Dean was surprised, to say the least, not that he let it show. He didn't even consider Cas being trans for a second, just thinking he was a male carrier. Although they were rare, he had still heard of them, and none of the stories seemed to have a happy ending. 

Time? How long had he been here? Those red, puffy eyes from his sobbing looked around the stall a bit for anything to help him answer the question but there was nothing. "I.. I got here at ten. St-Started--AHH." His hands gripped at his swollen stomach and his body writhed from the pain that crushed against him. "Started ten minutes after!!" The last part was yelled as more and more waves hitting him hard. Castiel gasped for air since he had almost forgotten how to breathe. "Help. Please help."

"Okay Cas, you need to breathe." He said in a professional tone. He was always told how well he did with patients in a crisis, and even though he had a really shitty day and just wanted to go home and see his daughter, Cas was no exception. He took out his phone, sighing softly. "I'm gonna call an ambulance."

"N-No." A hand shot out but it missed Dean weakly. "N-No money. I can't.. I can't pay for that." He couldn't even pay for the ride over to the hospital. His face wrenched and more tears slipped down his damp cheeks. It didn't take him long to realize how much he was being cut off from the rest of his family. Michael was the only one who "cared" for him. Another agonizing wave hit him and mouth gaped open when he felt more liquid leaving him and into the toilet.

Dean spread his coat down on the floor and helped Cas down, spreading his thighs gently and slipping on some extra gloves he always had in his pockets for work. "Okay Cas, on the next contraction, you need to push."

Moving to the floor, the teen was panting as his body tried to recover from the last contraction. Castiel opened his mouth to say something but it was replaced with another groan. With the new instructions, Castiel did as he was told by pushing. As he pushed, he almost yelled but tried his best to not be too loud enough to get the attendant in the room. He had pushed with all of his might but ended up panting again, staring blankly at the ceiling. "I want this to end.." he mumbled, crying. "I just wan--" Another wave and he instinctively started pushing again.

"Just breathe, Cas. You're doing fine, just breathe.." He said softly, spreading his thighs apart gently.

Castiel took in a sharp breath and eyes widened when he felt something else. Something strange that he had never experienced in his life. Something was pushing through him and more and more of it was coming out. The pain of stretching numbed itself since the rest of his body was trying to catch up to what the hell was going on. Castiel gripped onto the coat as if it was solid ground and back arched when he felt the feeling of slow relief.

"The head's out, just one more push and it all should be done and over with." Dean said, sliding out of his shirt to use it as a towel.

Another push? That was it and the pain would be done? Castiel was breathing but it was still pretty irregular. Finally, it wasn't long before the next contraction hit him hard and Cas pushed against it. More and more did he push until there was nothing inside of him anymore. Mouth gaped open and the sound of.. wait.. Why was there no noise like he thought there'd be? "Is the baby okay?" He had no energy to even sit up and see anything that was going on anymore.

Dean nodded slightly wrapping the baby up in his shirt gently, not sure how he was going to cut the cord. "Yeah, she's okay, just give her a second, she'll start crying."

Castiel simply nodded and panted, trying to keep himself awake to see the child. His legs slowly lowered and exhausted eyes looked just in time to hear the cries of the child. "A girl?" he mumbled, "You said she was a girl?" 

"Yeah, and she's beautiful."


End file.
